Un libro por un beso
by Lore Kagamine
Summary: Todos sabían cuanto me molestaba cuando me quitaban un libro de la mano. Pero cuando Soul lo hizo esa vez… Sería la primera de muchas veces que me alegraría por ello.


Otra vez, otro libro. Era otro aburrido domingo por la tarde. En la tele solo pasaban películas bizarras que solo divertían a Soul. Ese día, me terminé el libro que había empezado anoche, y el cual me había hecho tardar en conciliar el sueño, y otro no muy largo que acababa de finalizar. Suspiré. Leer era lo único que me mantenía entretenida. Tomé otro libro más, esta vez de pasta gruesa, uno que me llevara al menos toda la tarde leer. "El código Da Vinci, por Dan Brown" Leí en su portada. Me tallé un poco los ojos, antes de abrirlo y dejarme absorber por el escrito.

Apenas estaba consciente de que afuera, había oscurecido. Soul había encendido la luz hacía un rato, para mi agradecimiento, así no tendría que levantarme y perder mi lectura. Bajé la pierna que comenzaba a dormirse del sofá, y en su lugar subí la otra. Escuché un suspiro del otro lado de la habitación, y luego, la televisión apagarse. Seguramente Soul iría a dormir.

De repente, el grueso libro que había ocupado lugar entre mis manos, por horas, ya no estaba. Levanté la vista, claramente enfadada.

― ¡Hey, Soul! ¿¡Por qué tú- ― Todos sabían cuanto me molestaba cuando me quitaban un libro de la mano. Pero cuando Soul lo hizo esa vez… No pude más que callar. Me miraba con atención, como indagando en mis ojos. No podía despegar la vista de sus ojos rojos, tan intensos. Igualmente, trataba de descifrar aquella mirada, pero me era imposible entender en qué pensaba. ―Mi libro…―Apenas pude susurrar, pero ni yo había entendido lo que dije. Entonces, dejó el libro sobre la mesa de vidrio al lado de mi asiento, y con la misma mano, tomó la mía, que aun se mantenía abierta en el aire, en la misma posición que cuando leía. Casi no era consciente de la cercanía entre nuestros rostros, y mucho menos de que se acortaba. No, hasta que sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios. De pronto, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar veloz; como nunca. Sentí el calor inundar cada parte de mi cuerpo, y el aire que Soul expulsaba con cada respiración, hacía que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas me recorrieran entera.

―Maka… ―Susurró mi nombre con dulzura. Nunca creí que mi nombre pudiera alguna vez sonar así de hermoso. Nada más entre sus labios era posible. Comenzó a pasear sus labios por mi cara, apenas rozándola; y con cada toque, un escalofrío. Con la mano que tenía libre, me aferré a su camisa, temiendo desmayarme en cualquier instante. Y entonces, cuando menos concentrada estaba, sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos, hasta hundirse en ellos, y yo en los suyos. Suspiré sobre su boca, y en ese momento, aprovechó para explorarla. Dulce, agrio, escalofríos, calor, ansiedad, necesidad… Tantas emociones se arremolinaron en mí, tan diferentes entre ellas, pero que terminaban en un solo sentimiento; mi amor por Soul.

Me aferré a él con fuerza. Liberó el agarre de mi muñeca para atajarme entre sus brazos, y levantarme apenas sobre el mueble que nunca sería tan cómodo como los fuertes brazos de mi compañero. Las sensaciones entre nosotros, la química, todo, hacía que el ambiente fuese perfecto. Nuestras almas que siempre estaban tan sincronizadas, ahora más que eso, se habían vuelto una. La calidez que me embargaba era inexplicable. Simplemente no quería separarme de aquellos carnosos labios, de su esencia embriagante.

Pero antes que pudiera darme por satisfecha, cuando más necesitaba de su cercanía, de su sabor, nos separamos jadeantes. Apenas unos centímetros sus labios de los míos, lo suficientemente cerca para mirarnos y perdernos el uno en el otro, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para empezar a desesperarme. Sin embargo, él no me soltaba. Sus brazos seguían tomando mi espalda, y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocasen suavemente. Recorrió con sus manos hasta mi nuca, acariciando los cabellos sueltos de la zona. Luego se acercó nuevamente, y depositó un beso corto en la comisura de mis labios. Después me soltó definitivamente. Pudo haberlo hecho lentamente, pero a mí me pareció demasiado rápido, cuando caminó hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban nuestros cuartos. Pero antes de desaparecer por la esquina, me miró una vez más. La mirada más hermosa que jamás recordaré.

―Maka, te amo. ―Y continuó con su camino. En ese momento, su sonrisa fue la más espléndida que podría existir sobre la tierra.

Me levanté del sillón tan rápido como pude, y tropezándome torpemente, logré apagar la luz de la habitación, para después seguir a Soul por donde se había ido, dispuesta a seguir besándole hasta que me sangraran los labios. Pero antes, tendría que decirle que yo también le amaba.

Y ahí quedaron, hasta quién sabe cuándo, el libro que me habían quitado de las manos, y la primera de muchas veces que me alegré por ello.

* * *

_**¡Hola Minna!Decidí no escribir nada arriba para no fastidiar la lectura.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Disculpen por el gran fail del final. Fue un asco, lo sé. Un horrible y patético final.**_

_**Y obviamente, un horrible y patético nombre.**_

_**Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo u.u**_

_**Originalmente era un drabble... ¡Pero soy un asco para hacer drabbles! Cuando intento hacer uno, termina siendo muy largo D: Aff . Pero bueno.. Aquí está... Esta...cosa.**_

_**Este Drabble convertido en One-shot es parte de mi compensación por tardarme en subir "¿Lobo estás?" Pero, entre mañana y pasado, ¡Estará subido el capítulo 12! Está casi listo :) Me falta un pedazo y ya :D **_

_**Y aparte, habrá otro One-shot :) Pero, en vista de que subí un SoulxMaka, díganme, ¿Quieren un Black Star x Tsubaki? ¿O quieren otro Soul x Maka? Dependiendo de sus respuestas, será mi otro regalo de compensación :D**_

_**En cuanto a mi blog, está eliminado y ahora es una página en fb: **_

_** www. facebook pages/Purasumido-no-Omoi/297061967048536**_

_**(Quiten los espacios)**_

_**Nuevamente, discúlpenme por este gran fail, y sobretodo el horrible final.**_

_**Les agradecería mucho sus reviews n.n**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


End file.
